Secret's Out
by Amalasuintha
Summary: Slashfic; RazerxKilowag. Hal and Aya find out that Razer and Kilowag really do get along better than they ever thought! Pairing also known as Kilowazer, named by PickleBrandenboughj.


"Poozer, will you hurry up?" The bulky Green Lantern shifted his weight from foot to foot while he impatiently waited for Razer to exit the tunnel. It was so small that even Razer, with his wiry build, could barely fit in. Kilowag definitely could not, so he'd been forced to wait while his Poozer went in without him. "We need to get back to the Interceptor."

"Why?" Razer grunted. "Are you afraid Hal will come looking for us? I doubt it."

"Clearly you know nothing about how Hal acts when he's stir crazy."

"We both instructed Aya to keep watch on him. I doubt she'll let him get too far with a broken leg." Razer's legs popped out from the tunnel, followed by his hips. Then he stopped. "I'm stuck." At this point, his body went limp with exhaustion. "Absolutely fantastic…"

"See, this is why I keep my ring charged," Kilowag grumbled. He then smirked, laughing at Razer's plight. "Need help Poozer?"

"One of these days I will find a nickname _you_ despise and keep on calling you that." A pause. Kilowag crossed his arms and did nothing to help Razer. "And if you hadn't noticed, why yes, I do need help you blasted Bolovaxian." He felt two large hands grip his waist and Razer let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop grinning like a fool." Kilowag laughed again as he tugged Razer out of the hole. Instead of putting him down however Kilowag lifted Razer, never letting go of his hips.

"Well, lookie what I found."

"We need to get back to the ship."

Kilowag tutted him. "Not until I get my kiss, Poozer."

Razer rolled his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Kilowag's head. He leaned in carefully and kissed the Bolovaxian, wary of the tusks. Kilowag made sure to not open his mouth much, as otherwise the kiss wouldn't work out. They were still adjusting to kissing properly when it came to their different mouth sizes. When they parted both of them wore grins.

"Now will you let me go? We need to return to the Interceptor."

"I thought you weren't worried about Hal going off and finding us."

"I'm not, but I'd rather not have him call you on your ring while we're otherwise engaged."

"Yeah yeah; if he finds out we'll never hear the end of it."

Begrudgingly, Kilowag set Razer down and they flew back to the Interceptor. They landed underneath it, right next to the ramp. Razer was about to step inside when Kilowag grabbed him and swept him into a full on kiss. It was quick, only a few seconds, but not quick enough. Stir-crazy Hal flew out to greet them just in time to stare in astonishment and even horror as his crewmates shared a kiss. "Whoa!"

Razer and Kilowag jerked away from each other, startled. They glanced from Hal to each other, back to Hal, to each other again, and back to Hal. They didn't know what to say; neither did Hal. Aya emerged from the ship, oblivious to what had just transpired. "Is something the matter? My sensors indicated all of your vital signs have elevated slightly."

Hal waved his hand at her. "Oh, it's nothing… Just Razer and Kilowag were kissing… Now excuse me, I need a nap." He promptly fainted and fell into Aya's waiting arms. She looked to Kilowag and Razer for an explanation.

"Well Poozer? Secret's out." Kilowag cleared his throat and fiddled with his uniform's collar. He, unlike Razer, hadn't collected himself so quickly.

"They were going to find out eventually. Aya, take Green Lantern Hal to his quarters and leave him there. He'll make sense of it when he comes to." Even Aya paused, unsure of how to interpret this new data. "Aya, do it now."

"As you say, Red Lantern Razer." Despite being made of robotics and never really having a facial expression, Razer and Kilowag both noticed a subtle difference in her expression and tone—if that was possible, as she always spoke in the most monotonous way—when she spoke. When Aya was gone Razer pulled Kilowag's arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go in. I'm tired and I'm sure you need to eat."

"I'm not arguing with that!"

And they walked inside not as the couple who had to hide their affections for each other, but as the couple who could be open and freak out their other crewmate.

Perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Not so bad, I don't think! I actually kind of like the RazerxKilowag pairing. I plan on writing KilowagxHal and HalxKilowag, too. I just want to do some crackfics that are made simply to test out the pairings. Also, I haven't seen any fics with them in a romantic sense, though I've seen two or three ones with Kilowag and Razer being brotherly.**


End file.
